


Lucy, Gray and Natsu: Devil’s threesome

by Graysmirks



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Buddies, Devil's Threesome, Multi, Partying, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graysmirks/pseuds/Graysmirks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy and Gray unexpectedly meet in a disco while partying. After some drinks passion takes over, but Natsu shows up kind of sad. To cheer him up and celebrate their meeting they have some more drinks and decide to continue their party at Lucy's home. There, Lucy prepares a fancy girlie cocktail, and after some sips, card games and teasing, things get hot and spicy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Late at night in a night club of the big decadent city of Magnolia: Gray and Loke went out to have fun and found Lucy also partying in the same club with her (female group of) friends. Gray and Loke - as pretty much every time they went out - were out in the club to have drinks and get laid - damn it, those two are insatiable sex hunters!-. They met Lucy and went to a sofa to relax and talk for a while. Lucy in the middle between both males.

Lucy: So, what’s up guys? Spending the night out again?

Loke: Yeah, just hanging out, you know, it’s Thursday night and can’t picture myself at home watching TBBT, haha.

Gray: Yeah, you always get bored of it and start to jerk off your junk in OUR sofa!

Loke: Shut up Gray.

Lucy: Don’t worry; I understand, the last seasons are kinda crappy.

Loke: The last seasons? God, only the first three ones are worth sleeping to!

Lucy: Whatever, anything new in your lives?

Gray: Well, I keep doing push ups, wanna touch my pecs?

Lucy: Hahaha.

Loke: Leave Lucy alone, she knows she can have all this whenever she wants (pointing at his own body)

Lucy: Really, since when I know that?

Gray: You know what guys? I think we should get something to (further) celebrate this great night.

They ordered drinks, and then shots, and got drunk (drunker). Loke found an ex-girlfriend passing by the sofa, and went to talk with her and eventually got lost in the party. Lucy and Gray kept talking.

Gray: You better since the break up? I mean, you look fine, great, but are you OK inside?

Lucy: More than two months have passed already. Rob was really nice and I loved him, but don’t worry, now I’m emotionally clean haha. I’ve been some time alone now, and I love being single, but you know what? Sometimes when I come home late in the evening and go to sleep, I miss having someone to cuddle and spoon to.

Gray: So you just need someone to bang from behind right?

Lucy: Shut up silly! Well, sex with Rob was amazing, he was so hunky but cute… and endurance was a thing with him…

Gray: I don’t want to know about Rob’s junk and strong points… By the way, I’m glad you are OK, and now seriously, you know you can count on me for anything.

Gray stared with desire Lucy and softly put one hand on Lucy’s exposed legs (she was wearing a sexy tight dress) and the other hand caressed his long hair.

Lucy: Actually…

Lucy approached her lips to Gray’s face to kiss him (he was expecting it and had already positioned his face. They separated mouths for a second to kiss again rougher.

Lucy: Don’t think it’s a good idea. We should…

Gray: And who needs good ideas tonight... ?

Both said with clear signs of excitement. They kissed again. Lucy grabbed Gray’s magnificent black hair locks, and Gray replied leaning over her to hug her and push her sexy panty up, tightening the lingerie and mildly squishing her clit. The club was big and they were in a dark “lounge” zone, so they weren’t really visible, and anyway, nobody would give a fuck. Well, about that…

Natsu was walking also tipsy around the club searching for the WC, when he saw them.

Natsu: What the fuck are you two guys doing?

Lucy: Nothing! We were just having some drinks and…

Gray: And ended up drinking ourselves, flame-brain!

Lucy: Shush Gray! Anyway, what are you doing here Natsu? You hardly ever go out, and you look terrible!

Natsu: Well I was on a mission that didn’t turn up well and I didn’t want to go home, so I just changed clothes and went out to the streets to eat and have a beer. And well, I find myself here, kinda sad L …

Lucy: and drunk boy…

Gray: Come here Pinkie, daddy Gray will take care of you.

Natsu came to sit next to Gray. Gray comforted Natsu as a “bro” of him he was. He passed his arm around his neck and dishevelled his hair. Lucy came to the other side of Natsu to further comfort him. Natsu just had a bad day after some bad weeks. He failed the mission, got beaten up, and he felt lonely and sad. He had one arm wounded and all his muscles hurt.

Lucy: Cheer up Natsu, nobody’s perfect. You can’t always win.

Natsu: I don’t feel like crap for just today… I’m kinda depressed and I’m not getting any laid. So I came here to get drunk.

Lucy: Don’t worry now, everything will get better before you expect. And if you don’t get laid it’s because you don’t try… unwind a bit and leave shyness at home, and somebody will be licking your neck before you realize it.

Natsu: Thank you Lucy, you are too nice. I should go home to rest for a while…

Gray glanced at Lucy, communicating his will to keep what Natsu interrupted. Lucy replied with “a come on, he needs our help, your boner can wait-gaze”.

Lucy: I have an idea, why don’t we keep with the party in my home. I have tequila and games and music!

 

The three team Natsu members walked to Lucy’s. They sit on Lucy’s couch and turned on the TV. Some _zapping_ , obviously there wasn’t anything good on the TV. Teleshopping, tarot and porn.

Lucy: Guys, I’m going to the bathroom and to get rid of these heels. Make yourselves comfortable, this is your home.

As Lucy disappeared in the bathroom…

Natsu: What was going on with both of you when I found you?

Gray: Dude, you came in the worst moment. I was hooking up with Lucy! You should be glad I’m such a good buddy and I stopped to calm your stupid whining.

Natsu: But there’s something between you two or you were just fishing -like always- and you were lucky?

Gray: We are just good friends, there’s nothing, I just got the big prey tonight.

Natsu: Hahaha, you lucky bastard, I screwed your night.

Natsu hit Gray in the shoulder in a playful yet rough move.

Natsu: You still horny?

Gray: Shut up pinkie.

Natsu: I can see your boner, Ice stripper!

Lucy came back to the living room.

Gray: Shush pinkie.

Gray immediately put his arm around Natsu’s neck in a friendly move and communicated to Lucy:

Gray: Natsu has already cheered up; he’s feeling way cooler now.

Lucy: Great! You boys now chill out a bit longer while Lucy prepares some juice.

Lucy went to the kitchen while the boys stayed in the living room (Lucy’s apartment had the living/dinning room connected by an open wall with a bar bar. She prepared a cocktail in the blender. Gray and Natsu, or Gratsu, as Lucy called them to piss them off, watched TV, soft-talked, looked out the balcony…

Gray: Lucy! Do you mind if I smoke?!

Lucy: Today the dream team is partying, I don’t mind!

Natsu: It’s weed!

Lucy: Gray! Pack away your joints. I don’t want you dumber and sleepy! Mommy Lucy will give you drink.

Gray to Natsu: Asshole.

Lucy prepared her energy cocktail. Mixed some fruits juice, coconut pulp, coconut rum, energy drink, a trickle of tequila, added ice and, “just for tonight”, a tiny amount of MDMA, before blending it all. Tonight she was being bad, bad as she hadn’t been in a long time.

Lucy put the drink in a big jar with some decorative petals, caught three fancy glasses and brought all to the small table between the sofa and the TV.

Natsu: Whoa, thanks Lucy, it smells great!

The three sip it.

Gray: What’s with this girly fancy drink? Aren’t these flowers? It’s thick and whitish. It’s like you jerked off a horse into this jar! I hope it doesn’t taste like cum…

Natsu: I beat you’ve tasted lots of cum.

Gray: Hot head, be nice to me, OK?

Lucy: Easy guys, by the way, do you like it?

Gray and Natsu: Yes Lucy!

Gray: I’m liking it, I was just kidding before…

Lucy: I knew it; you tasted enough horse cum to know this ain’t it.

Natsu: Hahhahhaa

Gray: Whatever… Anyway, what does it has?

Lucy: A friend of mine taught me this energy cocktail. I thought it was appropriate to cheer Natsu up and keep you Gray from falling asleep in my couch. It has groceries’ tropical juice, coconut pulp and milk, Malibu, some Monster energy drink, at tickle of my friend José, all blended with ice. The toping are flower petals I bought in Booze Palace.

Gray: Can’t believe it tastes good.

Lucy: I normally prepare this with my friends when we go out to party to celebrate things. You know, after exams, birthdays…         I have an idea: I’ll put some music and we play cards OK?

Natsu: Nice!

Lucy put some actual music and they played cards and drank.

Natsu: Whoaa, I’m feeling it, this energy cocktail is getting me all fired up!

Gray: You just needed some human contact and unwind with us for a while!

Natsu: By the way, should we do something else?

Gray: Why don’t we play Never Have I Ever, beer pong, Up Jenkins?, TV word? There are airing porn on TV right now, we could set Jesus, or fuck, or more as drinking words.

Lucy: I’ve a better idea. Let’s play Twister!

Gray: Nice!

Natsu: Great, but first I’ve to pee.

Gray: I come with you!

Natsu: Thanks, but I’m fine.

Gray: Like if you haven’t seen my junk pee before…

Lucy: You guys know I only have one bathroom and you can ONLY pee in the WC right?

Gray: We’ll be fine.

Both went to the bathroom, Natsu entered first, and Gray immediately followed him.

Gray: But lift the toilet seat!

Natsu: Oops, yeah, I forgot.

Both peed at the same time and Gray talked to Natsu…

Gray: Natsu, you know we are bros and I’d do anything for you, despite how much I like to piss you off, right?

Natsu: I don’t like where this is going, what do you want?

Both finished and buckled their pants.

Gray: I’m just tipsy and horny and maybe it’s not a good idea and I’m not even sure about what I’m gonna do but I’m really enjoying tonight and seeing both of you again… it’s amazing. And I thing, tonight, we can go wild on Lucy.

Gray gently petted Natsu’s arm.

Natsu: What do you mean? You mean…?

Gray: I really was enjoying my time with Lucy until you came, and Lucy is an amazing person and better friend, and have you seen her? She’s hot as fuck; well she has always been like that, but… I’m telling you Natsu.

Gray catches Natsu’s arm and approaches to him even more, both gaze each other.

Gray: I want to be with Lucy tonight, and I don’t mind if you are in too.

Natsu: You are nuts, you wanna make trio with Lucy? We both know each other from an early age. It will be weird tomorrow.

Gray: Call it properly: Devil’s threesome, and it won’t be weird because we already know each other, it will be like showing each other how much we like and enjoy our friendship. Friends take care of each other, go to the cinema together, have drinks, kiss…

Natsu: Friends kiss in the cheeks…

Gray: Come on! Natsu I need you, it won’t be awkward, you’ve seen me tons of times naked, and even my boner. Same goes for you, I’ve seen you jerking off in our room where we went on a mission and slept in the same room!

Natsu: What? You saw me?

Gray: Come one, the beds were shaking, and you came and fall asleep instantly without even cleaning or putting your boxers up back. Anyway, I count on you OK?

Natsu: I can see your pants tent right now. Anyway, what’s your plan?

Gray: I don’t really have one, but I think we can improvise something, and I’m sure we are getting laid tonight. Both!

Natsu: OK, I follow you. My heart is racing. Shouldn’t we wash hands? Moreover, you are touching me with your cock-dirty hands!

Gray: Screw you dude, you are gonna watch and touch lot of cock tonight. (Gray says that as he starts washing hands)

Natsu: Shouldn’t you skip the washing saying that…

Gray: Girls like clean dudes, just wet and dry your hands already.

Both leaved the bathroom and in the corridor -just before entering the living room - Gray put his hand between Natsu’s thighs to go up and pinch his butt. Natsu awkwardly blushed, in front of Lucy. Lucy was with this phone observed the boys coming back.

Lucy: Are you OK guys?

Gray: Sure! Let’s play Twister.

Lucy: Wow, Gray, I see you shiny and euphoric. What did you guys do in my bathroom? I missed something?

Natsu: Everything was cool, Icy princess behaved well (poking deep Gray in the stomach to piss him off)

Gray: Yeah, Natsu is used to see my teasing cock size. In any case, I know a variant of Twister… Strip Twister.

Natsu: I was preoccupied you didn’t strip any clothes tonight, but well, at least you warns us.

Lucy: Like strip poker?

Gray: You get it… we spin the spinner and put hands or feet in the circles. If you fail to reach the coloured spot, you remove one item. If no items are left, or very few, the loser can ask for a dare or a drink. Being only three we can play all three at the same time, spins the spinner whoever is able to.

Natsu: Gray perv, I’m up for it.

Lucy: Me too, let’s twist you boys; but being the only one in the ladies team, I’m keeping all the clothes you lose.

No need to agree to that. The three started playing; Lucy had prepared more “juice” and brought it to the table, so they sipped more of that power drink. They were indeed having fun: laughing, smiling blushed faces, not so appropriate jokes… But Lucy was extraordinarily flexible, the boys had lost half of their clothes when she first lost her first.

Lucy: I’m thinking about dressing as dude, or start a men clothing store. You guys are almost naked, and from here I’m having a nice view.

Gray had his head under Natsu’s crotch. Natsu was over him, and Lucy, next to him, but backwards. She touched Gray’s face with the feet.

Lucy: Natsu! Your turn to spin the spinner, if you can’t reach it, I’m getting those nice denim shorts.

It was surprising that the three hold balance for long enough to play a few spins given they were inebriated of Lucy’s power drink. To reach the spinner Natsu had to lean over and pass the hand over Lucy. Too difficult. Obviously, he failed and fell over Lucy (and his lower body, over Gray’s face and chest). They laughed, and blushed. There was so much contact between them… Legs, arms, faces, hair, boobs… Lucy, the girl (the smartest one), only lost a bracelet, the belt and one of her long socks. On the other hand, Natsu lost everything but the shorts and underwear and Gray was only left with his black boxers.

All entangled on the Twister mat, Gray started caressing Lucy’s leg, and Lucy fondled Natsu’s chest. Natsu smiled and enjoyed the warmth of his friends. Natsu’s chest was hot and all his muscles turgid for the effort of maintaining weird postures.

They got over the awkward initial step. They were touching each other as something more than friends, even though all that was just for fun and they were just friends.

Gray sniffed Natsu’s boxers, he just happened to have his face buried in them. Natsu was semi-flaccid, or semi-hard, as you wanna describe it. Gray noticed it, but didn’t care and enjoyed it as a part of the whole thing that was happening right there and then. He smirked because got what he wanted. Nothing could change that, and he wanted it to be memorable.

The three moved to switch to a more comfortable and accessible position. Lucy leaned her head against Gray’s side while catching and holding hands of each boy.

Lucy: You know what boys, I think we should move to the couch or the bed…

Lucy accompanied the guys, holding hands to her princess bed. Before going, Gray grabbed the jar with the remaining juice.

Lucy: Wait, I’m going first…

Lucy lay in the middle of the queen-size bed.

Gray jumped to one side of the bed, and Natsu followed him jumping to the other side. Gray put a hand on Lucy’s stomach and then kissed her boob, on the neckline. Natsu licked and put in his mouth the hand of Lucy that fell on his side of the bed. Gray climbed to kiss her in the lips, but Lucy stopped him.

Lucy: Not so fast stud!

She grabbed both boys crotch, over the fabric of their underwear (Natsu still wore shorts, so she put the hand inside. Gray was like 60% hard on, Natsu, like 40%.

Lucy: Although I love to be, I’m not the centre of the intercourse, three parts, three connections… this can be a problem, with one of us getting bored as the other two have it all, or we can be all good friends and share everything. Show the love you share between you. Kiss each other passionately. I’m watching you from below, and be nice, I have your junks!

Lucy was excited, but, for the moment, not as much as the guys. She wanted to be in charge for a while before they became the driving beasts of the intercourse, possessing her with their manly bodies. She liked to be the one to be fucked, to be possessed, but before, wanted to play with them for a while. ­She was palpating their cocks through the underwear and wanted to feel their boners shrink or grow while kissing each other… playing with her, or between them. Yeah! She settled the rules for her devilish game.

The guys gazed at each other in the eyes, they hold gaze for several seconds before Natsu broke it and looked away with his face red.

Gray: Natsu! Look at me in the eyes, do you trust me? Let’s do it.

The guys kissed, first slowly and superficially.

Lucy: Slowly guys, like that! Now go deeper, what are you? Fuckbros or my granny kissing me? Use the tongue.

The kiss kept lasting… now they were exploring each other mouths with the tongues, and were blushing. Natsu was awkward, on the other hand, Gray was way more comfortable. Lucy checked their boner status. Both dongs increased their stiffness, Natsu’s faster than Gray. Gray was at his 70% and Natsu slightly more than Gray, like 80% or so.

Lucy: Gray, Natsu, Gratsu. You are both enjoying this!

They opened their eyes and looked down to see her face and how she was enjoying the whole thing. They ended the kiss. Natsu looked away cutely, and Gray put his arm behind Lucy’s neck and the other hand over her stomach.

Gray: Lucy, how can I put this up… This is extremely unfair, we are almost naked and performing for you, and you are almost entirely dressed, just laying down and watching, strip woman!

Lucy smirked at Gray.

Lucy: Don’t worry, you are gonna have it all, just be patient. Fine, I’ll get rid of this dress. Natsu, can you help me with the zipper?

Natsu, unzipped the dress back zipper and helped Lucy quit the dress. It was a skinny-fit black dress, and she was left with one of the long socks (she lost the other one in game) and sexy but cute black lingerie, with white ribbons and decorations.

Gray: Fuck, Lucy, you’re gorgeous! I’ve wanted to see you in sexy lingerie for…

Lucy: You’ve seen me tons of time in bikini, and even in underwear.

Gray: But this is lingerie, sexy one!

Lucy: Same amount of fabric perv…

Gray: It’s not the same! Is it Natsu?

Natsu: It is not! This is much hotter. My belly burns in desire for you!

Lucy adopted the same position as before.

Lucy: The game still goes one, for the moment, I still have your junks.

She helped quit Natsu’s shorts, approaching his face a lot to them, licking his belly treasure trail and pulling them out (no belt so, it was easy). She then slid hands over his light hairy legs and thighs to go up. She grabbed the boys’ dongs, this time, putting the hand inside their undies and touching skin and hair directly.

Lucy: The show goes on, kiss my boobs, no hands, hands on your back!

Clumsily the boys arched their bodies to reach Lucy’s boobs. They were covered with the so appealing lingerie. They bit it to pull and set it aside in desire. Lucy’s tits where round and turgid, considerably big. An irresistible attraction. Like two dogs licking marmalade-covered boobs, the boys licked Lucy, but soon started to slurp and go rougher. Gray delicately bit one nipple as Lucy moaned. Her nipples where medium size and light brown. Natsu went down to her stomach and encountered the other part of the sexy lingerie… Stiffness status: Gray 80%, Natsu 80%.

Lucy: OK boys, use hands, freestyle. (Lucy articulated with horny voice)

Natsu kept slurping her navel as he massaged her hips. Gray kissed her lips ferociously. Last stiffness status report: Gray: 90%, Natsu 85%.

Lucy: Guys, this is not serious. Enough of silly games. I’m horny like a needy bitch. Just possess me and make good friend sex to me.

Natsu: OK no problem Lucy, you deserve the best!

Gray: Indeed. We are gonna fuck you good.

Natsu looked at Gray and Gray gazed back in complicity. Gray rose his hand asking for high five and Natsu replied.

Gray and Natsu: High Five! Buddy!

Lucy rose from her position to kiss Gray again and then Natsu. Then she bend over to free Gray’s dong which bulged under the sexy black boxers. These (the boxers) were wet in precum, like his big cock. Lucy slurped the precum on the tip and pulled down the foreskin to reveal the swollen purple gland.

Lucy: Mmm, you are nicely gifted man… Let me check if this tastes as good as my last desert…

Lucy slowly stroked several times that cock before sucking it. Gray grabbed her head by her delicate shiny hair to accompany the movement. Now was face-fucking. At that point Lucy was on her knees working on a nice wet blowjob. Natsu worked from behind. He put his hands inside her panties and rubbed her wet clit under the soaked panties. She was lubricating hard, she was horny as hell. He ripped off those panties and inserted the tip of one finger in her pussy. He also kissed her neck. She moaned with mouth full of Gray. Natsu kept rubbing that clit with one hand, soon inserted the whole length of the finger inside to carefully explore the depths of her squishy warm cave. With the other hand he jerked off to get full stiffness. Natsu rubbed his erected cock towards Lucy’s back and descended to her butt cheeks, to slide it between them.

Gray abandoned the cocky attitude to start panting and moaning…

Gray: Easy Lucy, I need some rest for the moment. Why don’t you help Natsu for a while?

Lucy: Yeah, I started too hard and tried too much to pleasure you. We have the whole night...

Gray winked an eye to her. She turned to Natsu. Gray winked an eye this time to Natsu, who smiled.

Lucy: Natsu, my fiery dragon slayer. Your turn, let me smell and taste all of you.

Natsu was red in excitement. He kissed her grabbing her head with one hand and playing with his pussy - as before- with the other hand. Lucy just hugged him. Then she finished quitting his underwear. Lucy’s lips descended a little to suck his chest. He -as Gray- had been growing some chest hair.

Lucy: Mmm, so manly and kinky. I don’t have your nose but somehow I can smell your sex and arousal Natsu.

She bit his nipples and left a light scratch. Natsu groaned. He inserted more fingers and Lucy also groaned. He moved them gently but boldly in an out and pressing against her cave walls. He had his hand soaked in Lucy’s fluids. Natsu smelled the sex pheromones saturating the air in the room. He detected Lucy’s natural lube, her sweat and body fragrance, Gray’s scent, his dripping cock, even his own arousal. All that was driving him crazy, and wanted more. He was rock hard and started to rub the tip of his dong on Lucy’s stomach, then, caught it with one hand, and rubbed superficially on her pussy and around her butthole.

Natsu: Lucy! My love! Should I use a condom, do you have a condom?

Lucy hesitated for a moment.

Lucy: Fuck, yes, I guess you should wear a condom. In the drawer.

With hands wet and sticky Natsu couldn’t open the package. Lucy grabbed it from his hands and teared the package and put it on Natsu’s erect penis -very impatiently. Then she directed it to her pussy, but wasn’t necessary. Natsu thrusted in and inserted first only the tip, the whole gland. Lucy shouted almost comically in pain and pleasure. Natsu also impatient, pushed harder to get almost his whole length inside. She shouted again.

Natsu: Ooh Lucy! You are so tight! I’m gonna loose that hole up, get ready girl!

Lucy: Slowly Natsu! Mmm.. Oh, oh!

Natsu thrusted more slowly but with the same enthusiasm. Meanwhile Gray had had time to relax and was again at the beginning of his excitation, ready to get frolicsome again. Those two were going very seriously and he didn’t want to stay out! He set aside the long black hair bangs from his forefront and face to see better. On his knees he jerked him off watching both of his friends fucking like rabbits. He realized there was the jar with “juice” on the bedside table. He caught it and cooled it a little more (he’s an ice mage). Then approached to Lucy from behind, she was turning her back, and kissed her back and neck, then approached Natsu’s face -next to Lucy’s head- and grabbed his hair roughly with one hand and kissed him furiously. Damn! That kiss had teeth involved. He finished the kiss biting Natsu’s lips. Natsu groaned in pain and a drop of blood dropped down his neck.

Natsu: Aaah! Mm! Gray, too rought… later maybe more…

Gray: You guys don’t overdo it, save something for daddy Gray. I still have much to give.

Gray still had the ice-cold drink jar in one hand, and though about cooling those two a bit. They were at their 80%, they were already edging close to the climax. He didn’t wanted Natsu or Lucy to finish without him.

He gulped some juice and splashed some to Lucy and Natsu…

Natsu: Fuck, Gray! What are you doing? It’s freezing.

Gray: You need something more to cool down.

Lucy: Gray, come to the party, again. We need your help.

Natsu was too busy relishing all the stimulus that flooded his brain to really get pissed off for that, the same went for Lucy. For a second Gray realized what he just did was almost mean, in spite they may had even liked the wet icy splash.

Gray left the remaining juice in the table and crawled to Lucy, with his hands, he made Lucy lay on her back, on the bed. Natsu kept banging her. He then crawled over Lucy, from behind, to put himself on his knees, over Lucy’s head and upper body. His legs between her, him, facing Natsu. Gray lowered his butt to almost sit on her face (still holding himself to avoid pressing on Lucy too hard. Lucy slurped one of Gray’s hairy balls, tasting his sweat and scent.

Gray: Mmm.. mm! Too hard Lucy! (moaning).

Lucy successfully sucked his other ball at the same time. Gray massaged his boobs. He also clinched Natsu’s nipples. Lucy, then crawled his mouth to his butt, to bury his face between his but cheeks. She started licking between his cheeks and around his butthole. With her hands she jerked off Gray from that weird angle.

Things were heating up and every moment the three found harder to hold their orgasms. Gray positioned so Lucy could blow him more efficiently. Natsu was on his limit.

Natsu: I can’t hold any longer, I’m about to cum!

Natsu shaked and groaned as he filled the condom with abundant warm white semen. Lucy could felt the hot release making the condom deposit grow. Natsu ceased to thrust and allowed his prick to lose stiffness while he was still light-headed from the tremendous pleasure release.

Without pussy banging, Lucy asked for more, realized Natsu had to pull out the condom before it was too late!

Lucy: Natsu, pull out the condom already! It will get stuck inside!

Natsu clumsily pulled his cock, but the cum filled condom was still partially inside. Natsu’s cum flowed out from the condom aperture, half of the condom inside Lucy.

Natsu: Shit, shit!

Gray leaned his position to adopt 69 posture and got closer (with his hands and upper body) to Lucy’s pussy. He could see it from a few inches away with his face. He inserted a couple of fingers inside the condom, and deep inside Lucy, and was able to completely pull it off.

Gray: Solved!

Gray then started licking her pussy, and buried his tongue inside her. Her pussy lips were red-pink and swollen, dripping wetness. He dipped all his lower face and nose in her fluids.

Lucy: Gray! Gray! Cool, but no enough, rock me harder!

Gray: K’, I’m gonna treat you like the dirty bitch you are. On your stomach!

Gray got on his knees again to change position. He got ruder and bossy. Lucy twisted to lay on the stomach (as Gray putted on a condom - safe sex bitch!)

Gray: Come on! Hurry the fuck up. I’m gonna grind this pussy… Now! Spread those legs wide open!

Lucy spread the legs and gray licked and inserted two fingers of each hand inside her pussy and separated the pussy lips. The hole was exposed. Gray directed his body and entered Lucy roughtly, still with the fingers inside. He then pulled out the fingers. Lucy bit the sheets as Gray rocked her hard. Lucy moaned and groaned, so did Gray.

Lucy: Fuck Gray, you are gonna melt my pussy!

Gray: Shut up and enjoy my junk. Not gonna last longer…

Gray started hard and his excitation rose really fast, he was already about to cum. Concerning Lucy, she was also close, Natsu had been servicing for a while, and then Gray came to finish the job. Gray couldn’t hold any longer, instants before releasing, he pulled out his cock, got rid of the condom, and released his load on Lucy’s stomach and tits.

Natsu: Whoa! Big load!

Natsu was watching, lying on his side next to the other two. He dipped his hand in the cum loads to spread them over Lucy’s body.

Lucy: Not yet! Not yet! I’m not done yet, do something!

Gray, still affected by his athletic orgasm, leaned over Lucy, dipping his body on his own cum and put some fingers in Lucy’s mouth, like she was awkwardly and uncomfortably blowing a big cock. He fingered her energetically with the other hand. Lucy’s moans went in crescendo as Gray, panting, struggled to stimulate her at the rate she needed. Lucy arched his body and his legs flicked as she experimented an orgasm and a wave of pussy fluids come out of his precious, now sore, peach. Lucy passed out of pleasure as Gray allowed himself to relax and lay spooning with her. Natsu joined them to cuddle in the other side of Lucy. The three, with Lucy in the middle of the two boys, around her like an oyster, fell asleep deeply.

The guys slept for some hours. Lucy was the first in waking up, with a terrible headache. She putted on some underwear and headed to the bathroom to pee. She felt nauseas. Yep, too much drinking, but it was fun, and probably worth (she thought, smiling between nausea). She looked herself in the mirror, all dishevelled, dry eyes, dry mouth… wasted. After that she went to the kitchen. She saw yesterday’s glasses, twister mat, clothes… “Uuh” she exclaimed. She went to the fridge to get something isotonic to drink. “Well, it seems I can handle it and barfing won’t be necessary today” (she said to herself). After that, she went back to the bedroom. The boys were still sleeping calmly. Natsu putted back together his boxers, Gray slept on his way, completely naked. “Booth look so cute right now” she thought, and grabbed his phone to take a picture.

It was already late in the mooring, so she decided to start her day, despite the hangover. She showered fast and put on a pyjama. She then caressed the boys’ legs to wake them up.

Lucy: Hey sweeties… time wake up.

Both whined lazily.

Lucy: Come on sweethearts, it’s late and Lucy will prepare some yummy breakfast…

Gray and Natsu wake up rubbing his eyes, yawning and stretching between the sheets. Inside their heads: “Fuck yes, it happened” “I was a sex machine yesterday”. “Gray services: satisfaction guaranteed, or I bang you again”. Smiles of satisfaction and problems to find their clothing…

Natsu: Lucy, where do you have my clothes?

Lucy: Don’t you remember our agreement yesterday?

Natsu: Come on, it will be weird if you don’t allow me to dress

Lucy: You can grab something from my closed…

Natsu: Do you really want me to try and mess up your skinny sexy dresses?

Lucy: Everything is where you leaved it… And Gray, for you the same, dressing is optional but recommended.

Gray: No problem Lucy.

Natsu went to get his clothes and dressed, then she went to the bathroom, but Gray was peeing with the door ajar.

Gray putted on his sticky boxers and thought “uuhh… I’d better go naked than wearing this”… He stripped them and went to the living room to get this pants. He put them on, going commando, and kept the underwear in a pocket. But thought “I better leave this in Lucy’s bedroom, as a souvenir. Maybe I’ll be lucky and this will make her recall of our nasty adventure and she will call me for another ride later”.

Meanwhile, Lucy was preparing breakfast. She wanted to start the day nicely and give the guys something to eat, and avoid an awkward situation, but that was unlikely, at least for the moment.

Natsu: Oh hoo! Lucy, that smells delicious!

Lucy: Just wait for it, we need to recover strength!

Gray, dressed only with pants, went to the balcony to smoke a cig and observe the street vibe.

Lucy: Guys, it’s ready!

The three sat on the bar bar between kitchen and living room and ate a greasy yummy breakfast.

Lucy: Do you like it?

Both with the mouth full: Yeah!

Relaxed soft talk between eating and sipping noises. No TV or radio on (morning after partying: the quieter, the better). After that, time to split. They finished dressing and putted on shoes to hit the street and go back home.

In the street, Gray and Natsu walk together for a while.

Gray: What do you think? Didn’t I tell you it would work out well and be cool?!

Natsu: Yeah, it actually was nice. But kinda weird. Even gross sometimes…

Gray: Dude, it was great! When it comes to sex, the dirtier, the better. And yesterday was indeed naughty.

Natsu: Hahhaha, indeed man.

Gray: Anyway Natsu, I gotta turn this way. We stay in contact!

Natsu: See ya Gray!

Both split and head to their homes. At that time Natsu lived by himself and Gray with Loke.

///THE END/// - Although the story may go on soon.


	2. Gray’s First Hours Hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some Gray’s slice of life after the night out at Lucy’s with Lucy and Natsu. Actually dense plot will come, suggestions are welcome!

Chapter 2: Gray’s First Hours Hangover

 

With a big hangover but set aside thanks to the glorious memories of last night adventure, Gray walked peacefully back to his apartment. The day was bright and the sky clear. In the way he stopped to buy something to drink. He had parched mouth.  
Dishevelled and frumpish, wearing yesterday’s clothes and smelling of tobacco Gray entered the cafeteria. After heavy partying and little sleep he looked terrible, but this didn’t prevent him to act cheesy and a bit gross and to flirt with the bar attendant.  
Gray: Hey sweetie, do you have something to replenish my juices?  
Bar attendant: Could you be more specific sir?  
G: Something to dilute my thick fluids. What about a sporty isotonic drink?  
Bar attendant: We have Gatorrade, Acquarius, Nostea, ST Pillegrino, MagnoliaFitTea, BixlowSweat as well as teas and juices.  
G: Give me one of those tea fancy drinks. This one seems good.  
Bar attendant: OK, anything else?  
G: What about your phone number darling?  
Bar attendant: Twenty six jewels. Who’s next?  
Gray paid fast with Kontactless Jewel Transfer and left the cafeteria.  
Walking he thought: Ah… my head aches so badly and I’m so tired. I should go to sleep and don’t wake up till I’m fully recovered. Plus, despite of the great night out, without proper sleep and other basic needs my mood is getting bad and crappy. That joking with that cute bar attendant was out of place. Anyway. Let’s go back to the apartment. I hope Loke will be gone or at least will be quiet. I need to nap.

Gray arrived to his apartment. He entered and heard the TV at loud volume and Loke in the kitchen.  
Loke: Hey Gray! What’s up? Did you spend the night out well accompanied?  
Gray: I could totally state that.  
L: And who was her?  
G: Man, to be honest I’m dead tired and I don’t want to talk or do anything right now. Could you lower the TV volume?  
L: Sure man. Are you OK? I see you even more shitfaced and hangover than usual.  
G: I’m fine. By the way. What are you doing?!  
L: Cooking. Don’t you see it, I’m a great cook!  
G: You rarely cook.  
L: Not for you, but in fact I’m really good in the kitchen. By the way, will you stay the whole day at home?  
G: I just told you. I want to take it easy today.  
L: Not a problem for me, but someone will come to have lunch with me and I’d prefer some privacy…  
G: Don’t worry, I’ll be a ghost in my house. By the way, How was your night, did you hook up with the ex-girlfriend you chased yesterday?  
L: Last night was also great! No, nothing happened with Bisca. We just talked, but she introduced me one of her friends, and that friend introduced me Laki. A sexy law school student that plays basketball and is about to come to have lunch at our place. By the way, you probably haven’t noticed it but I’ve been cleaning and I want to keep it clean. So when you go to the bathroom, aim well in the toilet and don’t leave your dirty clothes all over the place.  
G: Woo… not a one night stand… And with a future lawyer… you are levelling up! Congratulations. Well, have fun, if I’m leave the room when she’s around I’ll come out to say hello. Well Loke, have fun and good night.  
L: Remember being clean in the bathroom!  
G: Take it easy and worry not.

Loke kept cooking and Gray went his room to take off his clothes and then to the bathroom to carry out some maintenance to his body.  
He started evacuating. Heavy drinking left his stomach and guts a bit irritated and nothing nice happened in that room with him seated on the toilet.  
“Damn, I feel so disgusting when pooping, especially today. Fuck. I think Lucy’s fancy drink is getting out the same it entered, and I’m so thirsty…” he said to himself. Next he went to the sink and bent over to drink straight from the tap. After several swigs and the belly full of tap water, he looked himself on the mirror. “Time to improve a bit this reflection” he said. Then he entered the bathroom tub. The warm water poured over him, soaking him from head to toe. After a general rinse he put the plug in the bath and let the water level rise.  
The water lengthened and slendered his lovely black hair locks that now fell over his face and conferred him a mysterious look. He realized that he almost could slurp a flock of hair falling from his fringe. “LOL, I’m wearing my hair really long now. Should I change my hairstyle? Probably not. If I had someone special to turn to… I could share this moment in the shower with her and get advice. Uh… not right now, I’m too busy for so much trouble. I’m fine how I am now.”  
Gray was comfortable half submersed in the hot water and his mind was able to ignore the remaining hangover symptoms and just focus on relishing the hot bath and peacefully think its things.  
After a long time Gray decided it was time to finish bathing. He rinsed fast, intercalating jets of cold and hot water in kind of a masochist Scottish shower. He liked contrasts and frequent –almost daily- adrenaline rushes. Fifteen seconds of hot water officially ended the showering.  
Lovely clean and smelling gorgeously Gray dried his pouring skin with a towel and went back to his room. There he left the towel on the desk chair and jumped in bed. Naked, like he always sleeps, he hugged the pillow and sheets and enjoyed the glory of falling asleep when you are dead tired.  
/End of the chapter/


End file.
